Special Conversations
Some characters have special conversations when they're about to start a battle, when they're the first in the line-up in a fight, here is a list of them: (Captain America, Thor Odinson, and Iron Man) Iron Man: "Avengers assemble!" (Nathan RAD Spencer vs. Iron Man) Spencer: "How much of that suit is bionic?" Iron Man: "Just the arm? Why, can't afford the rest of the suit?" (Arthur vs. Doctor Doom) Arthur: "Ah! A knight from a foreign land! Huzzah!!" Doctor Doom: "Death shall be your reward." (Dormammu vs. Dante) Dormammu: "I shall strike you down, demon hunter!" Dante: "I'm not gonna pull my punches!" (Zero vs. Captain America) Zero: "Stop lecturing and show me what you got!" Captain America: "Your name's Zero? Hope you don't fight like one." (Spider-Man vs. Nathan Spencer) Spider-Man: "With great power, comes a great beatdown." Spencer: "You don't know nothing about swinging." (Spider-Man vs. Hulk) Hulk: "Hulk smash puny human!" Spider-Man: "How does he still have teeth?" (Storm vs. Magneto) Storm: "Will you never learn, Erik?" Magneto: "I grow weary of these encounters." (Crimson Viper vs. Iron Man) C.Viper: "Sorry, Mommy's at work. I'll call you back." Iron Man: "So, you're doing anything after this?" (Ryu vs. Spider-Man) Ryu: "Spiders. I hate spiders." Spider-Man: "You must have a black belt in stupidity if you think you're going to beat me." (Mike Haggar vs. Hulk) Haggar: "Don't worry. I'm more than a challenge for you." Hulk: "You look strong, but Hulk strongest there is!" (Phoenix vs. Wolverine) Phoenix: "How I wish this wasn't you, Logan." Wolverine: "It doesn't have to be like this!" (Ryu vs. Wolverine) Ryu: "Interesting...You fight like a wild animal." Wolverine: "Let's see some of those karate moves, kid." (Deadpool vs. Felicia) Deadpool: "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Felicia: " Hey!" (Captain America vs. M.O.D.O.K.) Captain America: "There's only one way to deal with a maniac like you." M.O.D.O.K.: "The ultimate battle of brain vs. brawn." (Wolverine vs. X-23) Wolverine: "No need to pull back, Laura." X-23: "Time for the student to become the master." (Morrigan Aensland vs. Dante) Morrigan Aensland: "Well now, aren't you a handsome devil." Dante: "Come here baby!" (Morrigan vs. Dante conversation needs further confirmation, current build information retrieved from the Secret Las Vegas Event on January 6th 2011) (Akuma vs. Thor Odinson) Akuma: "It´s always fun to kill a god." Thor: "Let our battle be dedicated to Odin, the All-Father." Call Names During a fight, some characters tag in their partners, but call them out by their real name, nickname, etc. Wolverine: *X-23 - Laura *Magneto - Erik *Storm - Ororo *Captain America - Cap Iron Man: *Captain America - Steve *Doctor Doom - Doom *Wolverine - Logan Hulk: *Iron Man - Metal Man *Captain America - Cap *Wolverine - Puny Man *Dormammu - Flaming Head Man *She-Hulk - Jen *Viewtiful Joe - Tiny Helmet Man *Felicia - Cat Girl Spider-Man: *Magneto - Maggie *Iron Man - Shellhead *Wesker - Albert Captain America: *Iron Man - Tony She-Hulk: *Hulk - Bruce Magneto: *Storm - Ororo *Wolverine - Logan Deadpool: *Captain America - Cap Morrigan: *Felicia - Kitty Trish: *Amaterasu - "Here, pooch." Chun-Li: *Captain America - Cap Chris: *Wesker - Albert Victory Quotes In addition to saying something at the beginning of a fight, some characters comment at the end of the fight if they knock out a certain character. (Mike Haggar beats Hulk) Mike Haggar: "You'd make a great wrestler yourself. (Deadpool beats Magneto) Deadpool: "I just beat Mag-freaking-neto! Where yo curleh mustache at?" * (Deadpool beats any Street Fighter) Deadpool: "I get the cover of the next Street Fighter for this right, Capcom? Right?!" (M.O.D.O.K. beats Captain America) M.O.D.O.K.: "Now your costume is more red than white and blue!" (Captain America beats Iron Man) Captain America: "And that was for Civil War!" (Arthur beats Doctor Doom) Arthur: "You lack discipline, oh foreign knight!" (Magneto beats any X-Men) Magneto: "The dream is dead." (Doctor Doom beats any X-Men) Doctor Doom: "Mutant scum!" (Deadpool beats Wolverine) Deadpool: "You see that? That's how you beat Wolverine, people. AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLAST!!!" *laughs* * = May involve a specific costume Category:MvC3